That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 5
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny gets sick and Chad comes for a visit. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora come for a visit. Will Sonny's and Chad's secret relationship be exposed? Find out in a all new episode of That's So Sonny! CHANNY!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 5 Hey guys! Nothing much to say today so just enjoy!  
"Sonny With A Chance of Getting Better,"  
********

The Next Morning

Chad kept calling Sonny but she never answered. "Where is she?"

"Sonny here! I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message!" The voicemail played.

Chad hung up and threw his phone on his bed. It was Saturday morning and Chad hadn't seen or heard from Sonny since yesterday afternoon.

Chad plopped down on his bed and then shot right back up. He grabbed his cell and called her home phone. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sonny? Is that you?" Chad asked anxiously.

"Oh hi Chad. Sonny isn't available right now. She's sleeping, do you want me to leave her a message or tell her you called?" Connie asked.

"Um no,-wait, yeah, can you tell her to call me back as soon as she can? She didn't answer my phone calls since yesterday," Chad sighed.

"Sure thing," she said and hung up.

"Where is little Miss Sunshine today?" Chad asked to himself. He looked at the time and it read 10 o'clock. Usually Sonny and Chad meet up or do something together.

"She would of told me if she wanted to sleep in today," Chad said as he paced around.

With Sonny

Sonny streched and smiled she looked at the clock and gasped.

"It's 10 already? I forgot to call Chad yesterday," Sonny said walking into the bathroom.

Sonny coughed and sneezed. She walked out of the bathroom to talk ot her mom.

"Hey mom," Sonny greeted.

"What happened to you?" Connie asked.

"I think I'm sick. I was coughing and sneezing in the bathroom," Sonny said with a stuffy nose.

"Well you should eat breakfast and get some rest. I'll take your temperature after you eat," Connie said.

15 Minutes Later

Sonny finished her breakfast and was laying in bed while her mom took her temerature.

"Well, at least you don't have a fever. You just have a cold and it will go away in a few days," Connie sighed.

"Thanks mom," Sonny replied in a whisper.

"Get some rest, and I'll wake you up to eat lunch," Connie said closing her door.

Sonny grabbed her phone from the table and called Chad.

"Hello?"

"Chad? It's me, Sonny," Sonny spoke into the phone softly.

"Sonny? Are you okay? And why does your voice sound like that?" Chad asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just caught a cold. And my mom thinks I'm resting while I'm here talking to you," Sonny giggled.

"Oh so how are you feeling?" Chad asked.

"I'm good but hanging out here. I didn't get a chance to call you yesterday because we were really busy." Sonny said with a smile.

"Cool," Chad said quickly.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You think it's 'cool' laying here being sick and talking to you?"

"Ya know I am Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad smirked.

"Well I guess Chad Dylan Cooper is heartless enough to even visit his sick girlfriend,"

Chad sarcastically groaned. "What time?"

"Tonight, around maybe 7?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll see you later," Chad said cooly.

"Yeah, bye," Sonny hung up.

7 O'Clock

"Ding Dong!"

Sonny walked over to the door and opened it. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Hey!" Sonny hugged Chad.

"Remember you're sick right?" Chad asked.

"Oh sorry," Sonny bit her lip and let him inside.

"So are you feeling better?" Chad asked closing the door behind him.

"Now that you're here," Sonny joked.

"I always knew I had that effect," Chad gazed off into the distance then smiled.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Coop-" Sonny was cut off by suddenly coughing. "Sorry,"

"It's fine. Just relax a bit," Chad said directing Sonny to the couch.

"Chad, I'm fine! I'm not having a heart attack," Sonny put her hands on her hip.

"So what do you want to do?" Chad asked looking around the room.

"How about a movie?" Sonny asked.

"Uh sure. Which one?" Chad asked.

Sonny walked over to the stack of DVD's and pulled out one. Sonny widely grinned. "How about Tridark 3?" (A/N: Tridark 3 is another version of Eclipse)

Chad groaned. "Do we HAVE to watch that?"

"Hey! I'm the one sick!" Sonny reminded.

"Fine" Chad crossed his arms and mumbled.

"Thank you!" Sonny almost screamed.

"Let's just watch the movie," Chad mumbled.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang.

"Someone's at the door," Sonny said and looked through the peephole.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny whispered to Chad.

"What?" Chad whispered.

"Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora are here! They can't see you here!" Sonny panicked.

"Where should I hide?" Chad asked so quietly that Sonny could hear.

"Hide in the guest room! It's down the hall and to your left!" Sonny hissed.

Sonny sighed and opened the door. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Sonny, we thought that we would pay you a visit," Grady said.

"What took you so long?" Tawni asked curiously.

"I uh,...was in the bathroom so I couldn't answer the door. Until now!" Sonny smiled.

"So can we come in?" Nico asked.

"No! I mean i'm sick and all I don't want any of you to catch any germs or anything," Sonny quickly added.

"She does have a point," Zora added.

"So when will you feel better?" Grady asked.

"My mom says I'll be all better in a few days. I think I'll be better by Monday," Sonny explained.

10 Minutes Later

"Well thanks for visiting guys! I really appreciate it but I've got to go!" Sonny shouted quickly as she closed the door.

"Bye Sonny!" they said from the other side of the door and walked away.

Sonny walked into the guest room and saw Chad sitting in a chair asleep.

"Aww he looks so adorable when he sleeps," Sonny spoke to herself.

"Chad wake up!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Who? what? where?" Chad woke up instantly making karate motions in the air.

Sonny giggled. "It's just me silly,"

"Oh, sorry." Chad blushed.

"So how about that movie?" Sonny asked shyly.

"Do we still have to watch it?" Chad asked. Sonny made a sad face to convince Chad to watch the movie with her.

"Let's get this over with," Chad mumbled.

"Yay!" Sonny grinned and led him the hand.

After The Movie

Sonny blew her nose and wiped her tears away.

Chad looked at her strangely.

"What? It was a sad ending!" Sonny cried.

"Sonny, the girl (A/N: I couldn't think of a name) chose the werewolf," Chad comforted. (A/N: I saw Eclipse and Bella ended up chosing Edward [again])

"That's a bad thing!" Sonny cried into his shoulder.

"Well at least she's happy," Chad said softly.

"Who's side are you on?" Sonny crossed her arms and pouted.

"Uh,..." Chad thought quickly. "Yours"

"Aww,...that sweet," Sonny smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Chad started to blush and then he quickly shook it off.

"It's getting really late," Sonny yawned.

"You should get some rest," Chad said with a small smile.

"Wait! But before you go, what did you think of the movie?" Sonny asked urgently.

"It was a'ight," Chad said with a shrug.

Sonny pushed him by the shoulders lightly.

"Good Night," Chad said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Good Night," Sonny smiled as Chad kissed her forehead.

"See ya later Munroe," Chad winked and left.

***********  
So what did you think? It was kinda long for me. I couldn't think of that many movies so I just chose "Tridark" and it was mentioned on SWAC so lol.  
What do you think? That button down here needs a friendly click! Ha ha ha. :)  
So please review! Ask me a question, tell me a riddle, whatever you wanna say, even if it's a simple 'hi' I'd be glad to read and write back!  
And thank you guys for all of the hits and those who read my story! So I'm thankful even if you just read it! :D I luv ya!  
Sonny With A Chance ;)


End file.
